


Into The Mortal Realm

by SpyofSorceryandStories



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: After book fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, Spoilers for Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, the queen of nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyofSorceryandStories/pseuds/SpyofSorceryandStories
Summary: Jude and Cardan go to the Mortal WorldSet after Qon
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Into The Mortal Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Cardan decide to go to the mortal world

After I had taken Cardan to the mortal world, he had been wanting to go back. I never that expected he would be interested in going at all much less thinking about the trip weeks later. 

“How do those wheeled boxes work”,Cardan says. While lounging on the grand couch in our rooms.

I look up from the missive I was reading. ”What?”, I look to him, his crown Is askew on his dark hair. He has a nonchalant expression on his face and his tail swishes lazily. He turns his dark gaze on me, “I would assume you would know Jude”. I can’t ignore that the way he says my name makes me feel special. I used to hate that it did. I used to hate that he could make me feel that way and that he could make me vulnerable. I don’t anymore.

“And why am I supposed to know about boxes with wheels” I say raising my eyebrows at him.

He gives a frustrating exhale, “I think they’re called cars, mortal ride in them like carriages”’, he pauses, “they seem awfully dangerous though”. Cardan was obsessing over cars and safety? I shake my head “When did you become so fascinated with the _mortal_ world” I still remember his previous feelings and opinions about mortals. He doesn’t miss what I mean and frowns. “I know I didn’t always have the best opinions towards mortals and you” Cardan says looking at me. As if remembering how used to treats me he say “ I’m sorry” turning his gaze on me, “I was wrong about mortals and their world is so fascinating. I never knew a place like that could exist without magic.”

I look at him closely, Cardan hardly ever apologized or admitted he was wrong. And his wonder with the Mortal World seemed to not have diminished at all. Nicassia once told me that Cardan used to return the enslaved human servants. Maybe he’s been interested for a while.

  
I rise from my chair and walk over to him. “Do you really want to go?” I ask tracing my hand slowly over his sharp cheekbones. His breath catches when I get to his lips, “Yes” he breathes, “and if you don’t take me I’ll go by myself!” he proclaims, all softness gone from his voice. Now a mischievous smirk plays out across his perfect face.

I gasp and withdraw my hand. Cardan in the mortal world by himself. What trouble would he get into? In my minds eye I picture Cardan swaggering through a city in his full kingly attire, not caring how outrageous he would appear to all the shocked mortals. 

My bewildered thoughts must have shown on my face because Cardan’s smile grew and he rose to his feet and learned towards me. “Will you take me, My Queen?” he asks turning the full force of his gaze on me. He lowers his soft lips to mine and kisses me gently. No matter how many times we kiss I still feel undone every time.

”Fine” I grind out, breaking the kiss, “But you can’t wear that” I say, gesturing to his sparkling black doublet with shimmering gold leaves on the shoulders. A gold and black cape is pinned at his shoulder and patterned with vines that move. He looks down as if only now considering how his elaborate clothes would be perceived in the mortal world. 

“You can’t possibly think I don’t look good in this” he says looking to me. 

I roll my eyes. “If you haven’t noticed from your last visit, mortal clothes are a lot more... simple” 

“I don’t think I have anything mortal clothes Jude” he says exasperatedly giving me me a pointed look. After all High Kings of Elfhame don’t usually possess T shirts and jeans. 

I sigh and walk over to his closet. The closet itself is built by entwined branches wound into a room shape. The clothe hang on vines that sometimes shift around. Cardan’s and my closet is enormous It’s mostly occupied by his elaborate and ridiculous clothes none of which would pass in the Mortal World. I sift through his many shirts and find one that has a golden crown and a coffee cup printed on it. The shirt is clearly not made any where on Elfhame.

I go back out to Cardan “Where did you get this” I say. He looks up “oh, Kaye sent it to me along with a wine mug” Kaye Fierce, a changeling raised among mortals. She had told me when the Court of Termites was visiting that she owned a coffee shop with a few other friends.

I look at him strangely. ”You mean that coffee cup that says ‘I rule’”.

“Yes, and whats coffee?” he says, confused. I smile, its strange to see Cardan so unaware about so many things.

”I show you” I promise “and change into this”, I hand him the shirt. He changes in to the shirt while I put on the sweater and leggings I have stashed in the closet. 

When I return Cardan is dressed and looking beautiful as usual. He looks at my outfit, “Mortal clothes look quit good on you Jude” Cardan looks exited and happy. I never knew the change in him would be so great. I saw nothing of how cruel he used go be and only the funny, clever Cardan that loves me. We’ve both changed for the better.

I put my arms around him and kiss him, breaking it to take his hand and lead him out of out chambers. We pass through the halls of the palace earning strange and sometimes outright baffled looks from the servents and guards on duty.

After we’re are outside Cardan finds a patch of ragwort stalks and conjures a stead. I run a hand through the ragwort steads leafy green mane and climb on. I wrap my arms around Cardan’s waist and lean in. After we are seated, we take off through the fog and into the glittering lights of The Mortal World. Being happy is much easier than being afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think.  
> 


End file.
